Glee go on a trip!
by KurtHanderson
Summary: The new directions won nationals and have a reward, they get to go on a holdiay retreat! Inclides klaine, finchel, quick, britanna and other ships! Rated T in early chapters and M in later ones, i’ll warn on M chapters xx


**Kurt Handerson here! I don't own glee, and this story has probably been done before! Don't attack meeeee! Thanks guys**

 **Also, it includes lots of gays, kisses, love and glee! Rated : M.**

 **Please don't comment homophobic things!**

 **Read xx ~ KurtHanderson**

The new directions stood on the stage in New York. It was there time! They knew how good they were, they knew they had a good chance! And they took that chance! The presenter walked onto the stage.

"Wow. Those were great! Thank you everyone who came, you made it so far!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

"And the winner of the 2018 show choir national championship is..."

"The new directions!"

After rounds of hugs, kisses, screaming and some cuss words (puck), the glee club made there way off the stage and into the greenroom.

"I can't believe we actually won" Finn sat on the couch, Rachel attached next to him.

"I know right! That was awesome!" Blaine high fived Puck.

"I think my amazing solo put us on top, since I am clearly the best here and I'm destined to be a broadway star and play Fanny Brice in a musi-"

"no offence, Berry, but you're the most annoying little troll ever!" Santana interrupted, causing Rachel to sit back Into the couch as everyone giggled

"Guys, you did so well today!" Mr shue shouted, walking into the room, stopping the semi-fight. "Even Finns dance moves were good!" Finn blushes and did his trademark goofy smile.

"Anyway, I wanted you guys to have some sort of reward, so I contacted someone I know and asked all your parents and when we get back, you can all go stay at a top class retreat cabin!"

Everyone cheered and laughed as Sam, Tina, Mike, Rory and Artie couldn't go, which earned a few "aw"s. The plane ride back to Lima was so happy and loud. Mr shue allowed them all one beer or wine, which puck broke by having 4. However, they landed safely and nobody got hurt.

Everyone rushed home to pack and rest for the night. They were to meet at 8am outside on the school parking lot, packed with the right amount of clothing for 3 nights in an outdoor retreat. Nationals were on a Thursday, so they got the Friday off and they were gonna return Monday morning, early enough for their last week of senior year. Nobody could believe it was nearly time for the club to end, they didn't want it too! It was a second family to them all, why would anyone want to lose their family.

 **Kurts and finns packing**

Kurt ran home with Finn trailing behind him. They were both happy they had won nationals and all, but this retreat was alone time with their lovers, in private without the _door open_ and _no kisses other than lips._

Nobody dared to break Burts rules, he was strict about his children. Kurt more as he was blood related. As much as they appreciated their father looking out for them, he was in fact, the biggest cockblock ever to exist.

"Hey dad! We won! Yay I'm gonna go pack now!" Kurt tried to escape as he walked into the house but Burt pulled him onto the couch, along with Finn.

"Sorry Bud, I think it's time we laid down some rules. This retreat means the only adults are going to be your close friends. So they won't mind what you do. But i, don't want any funny business at all!" The boys groanded. " I've told Mr Shue that boys are to only sleep with boys and Girls with girls." Burt stood

"Burt! That's not fair! Kurt and Blaine are both boys and they get to sleep together! And kiss and blow off ea-"

"FINN! Me and Blaine haven't done anything yet! And we aren't planning too anytime soon!" Kurt turned red as he slapped his brother and crossed his arms, avoiding all eye contact with his father.

"Finn, I'm sure I can trust Kurt to oblige by my rules, but you on the other hand, have been caught in many compromising positions with Rachel!"

"But Rachel's a Vegan, she won't let me touch her boobs until we're married...". Finn pouted as Carol stood at the door laughing.

"Dad, as much as I love talking about vegans, boobs and our sex lives, I've gotta go pack! I have to pack at least 10 outfits and I need to google to resort to see if it's gonna be sunny, or if the weather is gonna ruin my new doc Martins!" Kurt stood and walked to his room, as Burt looked down and sighed.

He then reached in his pocket and handed Finn 2 condoms. Finn stared shocked and he quickly took them

"You aren't my son bud, and you and Rachel have been dating for years. Just don't tell Kurt Ok?" He whispered. Finn nodded thoroughly and disappeared upstairs.

"Why are you so harsh with kurts relationships anyway Burt?" Carol asked, still laughing.

"Because, hes been hurt so much, I feel like if Blaine ever hurt him, he'd break. You know how much Kurt loves Blaine, Carol. And I know Blaine loves him back. But they've only been dating for a few months"

"I know honey, but Kurts nearly eighteen. He's a big boy now. And it'd be weird if he and Blaine hadn't done anything. Burt, you need to be a understanding with Kurt as you are with Finn." Carol pulled Burt into a hug.

Kurt looked around his closet.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?"

"Kurt!? What the hell!" Finn asked, walking into his brothers room.

"I can't find my co- COUPONS!" Kurt turned red.

"Why would you need coupons. We aren't going to a fair you idiot!" Finn asked, trying to see, smart

"FINN! Get out my room! NOW!" Kurt screamed, his voice suddenly higher than usual. Finn quickly hurried out, still confused by the earlier events. He had been lying to his dad, him and Blaine we **very** sexually active. They did things possible. They didn't go the whole was most times, but they sure as hell liked to do something.

And now Kurt couldn't find the one thing that prevented disease. He could go ask Finn for some, but he'd snitch to Burt.

"HOW FAR AWAY ARE THEY!?" Kurt screamed once more. Then it hit him... someone had clearly taken them!

 _His dad?_ No he would've said something.

 _Finn?_ He would've mentioned it at the chat.

Oh god! _CAROL!_

Kurt almost fell down the stairs as he ran to Carol. She was the only person he could think off.

"Kurt, what's wrong hon?" Carol asked, placing her washing cloth on the side and the plate back into the sink.

"Have you... been in my room recently...?" Kurt blushed as he awkwardly fidgeted with his hands.

 _This conversation couldn't be any bloody awkwarder!_ He thought, lowering his head.

"No I haven't. Is there anything you want me to find for you? I have things I could lend you?" Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Carol! See you later" Kurt smiled and ran back upstairs to his room.

 _Kids..?_ Carol thought.

Finn packed what he thought he could fit in. He packed towels, clothes, swimsuits, Pjs, lots of snacks and the .. present Burt had given him. Why would he do that? Kurt never got that special treatment, why should he. Was Burt actually homophobic?

 _Nah, he couldn't be... could he?_

Finn lay back on his bed and carried on thinking.

 _It all made sense now! When they went to the mall, Finn would get more money, and he was allowed the door closed more often!_

 _But why? Finn wasn't even burts son, Kurt was!? He didn't want to be the cause of a family issue._

It was one thing that Finn was confused, but he needed to know for sure. He couldn't make assumptions about something that could be untrue. The biggest question that he had was why? Why would Burt lie, why not just tell Kurt that he was uncomfortable? Nothing was adding up.

Finn decided he would leave it, so he just went to sleep, ready for the trip ahead.

 **A/N - I don't wanna write anyone else's because I cba. I feel like you all needed the awkward hudmul fluff.**

 **Carry on reading xx**

BEEEEPPPPPPPPPP*

Kurt's alarm sound through the house, and it was bloody loud!

"KURT TURN OFF THAT GODAMN ALARM, ITS FIVE IN THE MORNING!" Burt shouted at his son, but Kurt ignored and sprung out of bed. Today was a new day, the start of a free weekend with Blaine.

He did things he did every morning. Brush teeth after having a healthy and balanced breakfast. Moisturise and cleanse, dress accordingly to the weather and perfectly style his hair.

After grabbing his suitcase, waking Finn up and rushing downstairs, it was already 7:54. Kurt fell pale as he made a high pitched screech noise.

"What the fuck dude..?" Finn asked, walking down the stairs with his luggage.

"Language!" Burt called out

"It's five to 8! We're gonna be late Finn! Get your bloody ass in my car" Kurt ran outside and buckled himself in.

Finn appeared shortly after and buckled himself in the car. They arrived later than everyone else, about 8:20. The car sped into the car park and Kurt almost fell out the seat as he jumped out, Finn was more calm.

"Wherever have you two been!?" Rachel asked, talking Finns hand.

"Finn overslept... again!" Blaine walked up to Kurt and pulled him into a hug.

"It's not my fault my bed is so comfy!" He pouted as Rachel rubbed his back.

"Ok Guys, here's the rules since I'm the adultest adult here!" Puck screamed, reminding everyone how he was the oldest. "If you wanna switch up rooms, I give no shits. Go get laid on this trip! Only rule is, if we hear it, it's gotta be good!" He smirked as Rachel face palmed.

"I don't want to hear anyone having sexual intercourse!" Rachel exclaimed as Santana and Brittany laughed.

"Never say that again! It's sex Rachel, SEX!" Finn commented, looking down.

"It's embarrassing to say Finn, we haven't even talked about it!" Rachel suddenly clasped her hand over her mouth, Finn turned red.

The group awkwardly shuffled onto the bus, trying there best to ignore the previous conversation. Nobody was stupid enough to believe nobody was gonna have sex, they just didn't want to imagine who would be doing what.

The trip there was nice, they sung and laughed and most people slept. It took around an hour to get there, and it was beautiful.

"Ok, let's get this party started!"

 **THANK YOU FOR READING MY PEOPLE!**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this, I loved writing it!**

 **Read and review xxx**

 **~KurtHanderson**


End file.
